This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring selected characteristic magnitudes of specimens which have at least one edge, particularly a cutting edge.
Particularly cutting tools, such as milling, drilling or other chip-forming tools, have cutting edges adjoined by a rake face and a relief face. The properties of the cutting edge as well as the position and properties of the rake face and the relief face, and particularly the rake angle and the relief angle form characteristic values which are often of particular significance in chip-forming cutting tools. Further, it may be required to determine the relief angle of the tool to be able to reproduce the same, for example by re-grinding, and also to measure the relief angle of ground or otherwise machined tools to monitor the machining result or to verify the machine settings.
Measuring methods which operate by contacting require a mechanical scanning of the cutting and/or relief faces and are limited in their resolution.